


Small Steps

by KnightOwl725



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fjorclay Week 2020, Gay yearning, M/M, Minor Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Not Beta Read, Pining, Teahaw Y'all, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOwl725/pseuds/KnightOwl725
Summary: The Nein need into an ~exclusive~ tavern, but someone needs to masquerade as a gay couple to make it happen. Fjord and Caduceus are volunteered. You get the idea.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Small Steps

Fjord would like for it to be documented on his gravestone--

\--one likely in the Clay family’s graveyard, the one he’d only heard mixed stories about where they could make cheeky jokes about him being a Stone and drink tea made from his decaying body--

\--that Jester Lavorre was the cause of his death.

“We have to get in if we’re going to get information,” Jester whined.

They stood around the corner from the unexpectedly exclusive tavern, Jester’s third attempt at sneaking in failed. She plucked off the painfully obvious false mustache and frowned at them in a little pout.

“Maybe we can try a more...subtle method?” Caleb ventured.

Beau snorted. “Yeah, us. Subtle.”

“Why don’t I just sneak past the guard?” Nott asked.

“You can’t just sneak in if we need to get information,” Fjord pointed out. “We have to enter legitimately.”

“Well, the guard doesn’t take bribes,” Jester told them. “And none of my disguises or distractions worked.”

From the corner of Fjord’s vision, a familiar pink-and-green giant ambled up to the group.

“Where have you been, Caduceus?”

“I, uh, just went to speak to that nice gentleman at the door,” Caduceus said in his slow, smiling way. “Looks like this is a tavern reserved for specific folks.”

“What kind?” Caleb asked.

“The kind that court the same sex, it seems. Some kind of, uh, couples tavern.”

“Ooh, like a dirty tavern?” Jester grinned slyly.

Caduceus laughed. “Ah, no. No, it seems it’s just for socializing and the sort, but only for gay couples.”

“So a few of us can just pretend to be dating,” Nott suggested.

Fjord turned to Beau. “Shame Yasha isn’t with us tonight. I feel like you two’ve done something like this before.”

Beau, arms crossed, scoffed in amusement, but before she could say anything, Jester cried, “Beau can’t go!”

Silence fell over the group.

“Yeah, Jes, that’s what they were saying,” Beau told her.

A deep purple flush colored Jester’s cheeks. If the group had seen the dynamic between the two shifting over the past weeks, no one had said anything. And based on Jester’s reaction, it was still too soon to bring it up.

“Well, I’ve already talked to the guard,” Caduceus began.

“Which would make you perfect to return with your partner,” Caleb said. Caduceus pressed his lips together in a way that told them he was not planning on finishing his thought that way. “If you’ve already buddied up with him.”

“I suppose…”

“You should go with Fjord,” Beau suggested, earning a bright-eyed grin from Jester. “I mean, since Fjord is so good with people and all.”

“Caleb’s not a very good liar,” Jester said severely, drawing an incredulous look from anyone present enough to actually hear her.

“But Fjord and Caduceus are brothers!” Nott objected, drawing a firm and simultaneous, “No!” from the men in question.

Caleb nodded. “Then it’s settled. Fjord and Caduceus will go as a couple and find out what they can regarding the man we’re looking for.”

“Maybe he’s gay,” Beau offered.

“We can only hope,” Fjord muttered. Glancing over to see Caduceus looking at him with concern, he forced a tense smile and said, “Come along, then, Caduceus.”

“I’m sure you’re going to do just fine, Fjord,” the cleric assured him as they walked off. 

“Have fun!” Caleb called from behind them, the final clue that he was absolutely aware of what he was doing.

While the Nein skirted respectfully around whatever was being built between Jester and Beau, they only barely contained their giggles and teasing about him and Cad. There wasn’t anything between them, though. Just a deep friendship built on mutual respect and admiration. And a shared deity. And a continuous warmth whenever they stood close, or met their eyes, or worked together or… Whatever.

They made their way back around the block to the tavern. The same guard stood at the door, a large goliath man who nodded in couples and the odd single person.

“Wonder how they get in,” Fjord mused.

“Regulars?” Caduceus offered. “Think he said something about that.”

“Right.” Fjord took a breath. “Let’s, let’s get going then. Get in, get what we need, get back to the others.”

Caduceus nodded, and they walked side-by-side up to the door.

“Ah, you’re back,” the guard noted. He looked at Fjord. 

“My partner and I were hoping to come in for a little while,” Caduceus said with a smile. 

“You didn’t mention him before,” the man said.

The firbolg slung an arm around Fjord’s shoulders, a little loosely due to the height difference. Fjord did his best to look completely casual about the contact. “Ah, well. You never know.”

He nodded. “Fair enough. Enjoy your evening.”

Fjord gave a courteous nod to the guard as he stepped aside. 

The tavern was warm, a little dim in a relaxed way. There were your standard tables and bar and food and drink, as well as sunken in areas filled with pillows and low tables where couples lounged. 

“Doesn’t really seem like the kind of place to be so exclusive,” Fjord murmured, Caduceus’s arm still around him. Gods, what was wrong with him? Between healing and battle and the close quarters of the dome, he should be used to this. And yet, were it not for the grace of the low light, he’d been a blatant deep green.

Caduceus withdrew his arm, scanning the room slowly. “Suppose that’s why they keep it so exclusive.”

“Huh.”

“What was this gentleman like, again?”

“Human. Beard.” Looking around, Fjord bit back a sigh. “Terribly unique. Name is Berth.”

“We’re going to have to mingle, then.”

“Right.”

There was a pause, and Caduceus leaned down, closer to his height, to ask, “Are you alright, Fjord?”

“Yes, of course.” Seeing the frown on his face, Fjord faltered. “I’m just...uncomfortable, I suppose. It’s not you, it’s just...the situation.”

“We could always leave, go about this another way.”

“No. We’re here already, let’s just--”

“Pardon me, gentlemen,” said a smooth voice. They turned to see an elven man, or perhaps half-elven, standing just at their side. He was dark-skinned, with long, curling hair and tight clothing. A bright smile greeted them. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”

Fjord felt himself tense, but forced his expression into something more relaxed, a bit perplexed.

The man went on, “I know we’ve all been in your shoes - new place, new crowd, old discomforts. Why don’t you join me and my friends for a drink?”

“That sounds nice,” Caduceus said. “Fjord?”

Fjord smiled. “Yes, of course. And thank you…”

“They call me Wyth,” said the man. He turned and led them to one of the sunken areas. Amongst the pillows lounged five others, two pairs of women and a single man whom Wyth settled in beside. Each pair was in varying states of contact. Nothing scandalous, but certainly intimate.

Fjord turned so that they wouldn’t see him whisper to Caduceus, “When in Vasselheim.” 

He let out a low chuckle that might have given them away, but seemed to draw no suspicion. Fjord sat first, taking the last open section within the ring of cushions. The one he found was propped up against the edge of the sunken floor, so he was still able to sit mostly upright. 

Caduceus sat beside him, more relaxed and stretched out. His long legs reached the edge of the low table in the center, and he let one arm rest behind Fjord, just touching. Fjord, uncertain what behavior was fully expected, set a hand as casually as he could on Caduceus’s leg. That...seemed okay.

“These are my friends,” Wyth said, half on his partner’s lap. He rattled off names until it was their turn.

“My name is Fjord, and this is my partner, Caduceus.”

They hadn’t discussed fake names, but Caduceus wasn’t exactly versed enough in lying that he wanted to take the risk. Besides, they shouldn’t be doing anything too risky. What was the worst that could happen? They run into people later on that thought they were dating? The entire Mighty Nein already did.

A server came by, unloading drinks for everyone on the low table. Fjord took his to have something to hold.

“Always nice to see new faces around,” said one of the women, a halfling. “How’d you two meet?”

“We’re adventurers, of a sort,” Fjord explained. “The group I was part of, well, I was captured by an enemy. On their way to save myself and other members, they came across Caduceus.”

“It was time for me to leave home,” Caduceus said in his cryptic way.

“And he helped with our rescue. Our paths have...aligned ever since.”

“How daring,” Wyth said. 

“Very romantic,” said another of the women.

Caduceus chuckled. “I like to think so.”

“Yes, I’m certain finding me in a dank cellar, covered in blood and dirt and piss was very appealing,” Fjord muttered, taking a long swig. 

That earned him a laugh. “You forget I was raised in a graveyard.”

“You two are so weird,” Wyth said. Then he grinned. “I love it.”

As the others laughed and chatted about their own strange encounters, Caduceus gingerly picked up his own tankard and peered into it. 

“Want me to get you some water?” Fjord asked. “It’ll, uh, give me a chance to take another look around.”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” Caduceus said, setting back down the drink. 

Fjord rose and climbed from the sunken area, focused on maintaining some level of cool. 

This was fine. This was fine. Those people seemed perfectly nice. They were buying it. Of course they were. If people who knew them thought they were seeing each other without them trying, then this would obviously work. 

It had to be the setting. The romantic lighting and soft cushions and couples and nonsense. And the alcohol. Nevermind he’d had all of one drink. As in, one drink from his glass. It was having an affect, certainly. 

Alright, so now even he wasn’t buying it. As he stood at the bar, waiting for the barkeep to get a free second to grab her attention, he allowed himself a moment of honesty. 

There was something...there with Caduceus. He couldn’t say if it was returned. Clearly the other feelings were, the mutual respect, the kinship, all that. The foundation, if you will. But the structure being built atop it, well. It was hard to say if it was Fjord’s work alone.

And did he want anything more to happen? Liking someone didn’t mean something should be done about it. Look at Jester! There had definitely been something between them at one point, a seed with the possibility of growth. But then Caduceus had happened and Beau had continued to happen and it just...didn’t grow. He loved her, but not like that.

“Water, please,” Fjord asked when the barkeep glanced his way. She nodded, then continued work on the drink she was mixing.

“Hey.”

He glanced over his shoulder to see a broad human man, no beard. 

“Couldn’t help but notice you’ve been standing alone here for awhile,” the man said. “Mind if I keep you company?”

The brief short-circuit that happened any time someone flirted with him shut down Fjord’s brain for a few seconds. The man mistook that for approval and stood a little closer.

Before Fjord could politely send the man away, he felt someone wrap their arm around his shoulder, tighter than before.

“Thank you for getting me a drink,” Caduceus said, close enough to his ear to send an unrelated shiver down his spine. The cleric looked down, down at the human was a smile. “Have you been keeping my partner company?”

His arm shifted, almost more around his neck now, though not uncomfortably so. Just… a clear signal. 

“Sorry,” said the human. “Didn’t think he had anyone considering how long you left him here.”

“Water,” said the barkeep, and Fjord took the distraction.

“Here you go, Cad,” he said, handing off the glass. Caduceus took it with his free hand.

“Thank you.” To the human, Caduceus said, “I have enough faith in our relationship not to spend every moment with him. Until I sense he needs me to intervene. Shall we head back to the group?”

“Yes, let’s,” Fjord said quickly, awkwardly grabbing the hand over his shoulder and guiding Caduceus away from the bar.

“Our new friend Wyth happens to know our man,” Caduceus told him softly. “I think I got enough for us to leave, if you’re still uncomfortable.”

His arm still around him, his breath all too close to his ear, thinking about laying side-by-side again, Fjord felt his face heat up. “No, I, ah, would hate to waste this opportunity. We should stay a little longer, just in case we learn anything more.”

“They are such nice people…”

“Exactly!”

Caduceus looked at him for a moment, then he reached out with his free hand to take Fjord’s. His eyes went heavy-lidded as he left a single, slow kiss on Fjord’s palm. Then, he pulled back, freeing his other arm, and smiled. “It’s a lovely shade of green on you.”

Fjord took in a sharp breath, knowing the blushing was only getting worse. “Right. Back to the group, then.”

Still, he slid his hand into Cad’s before they rejoined the group.

Maybe it didn’t have to change overnight, what was growing between them. Maybe it didn’t have to be a structure built, but a garden nourished. It would take its time, in little ways, no matter the teasing or misconceptions. 

Yeah, that might be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> For Fjorclay Week 2020!
> 
> Y'all....I am bad...at consciously writing tropes?? What plot??? The plot is behind a blur filter or smth.


End file.
